A Contragosto
by Venus Noir
Summary: YAOI — Se não pode com o inimigo, alie-se a ele. É o que aconselham. É o que você DEVE fazer em determinadas situações. Mesmo se for a contragosto. ItaSai.


**A Contragosto

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **O mesmo de sempre, Naruto não me pertence. Porque, né, se me pertencesse eu não estaria escrevendo fic pra ganhar NADA com isso.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

Do modo como as coisas haviam começado, Itachi jamais diria que chegariam aquele ponto. Na verdade, havia muitas coisas que Itachi não poderia ter concebido nem em um momento de genuína – e impossível para si – insanidade. Mesmo agora, quando tudo já se mostrava concreto e real demais, era difícil crer na veracidade daquela situação. Entretanto, para Sai, a ordem e a maneira como os acontecimentos se haviam desenrolado parecia natural e simples demais de se assimilar e compreender – era realmente fácil para ele aceitar e conviver com seja lá o que se lhe impusesse. Não que ele fosse um tolo manipulável, não, longe disso. Apenas acreditava ser mais conveniente se adequar às circunstâncias do que se rebelar e sair perdendo. Porque Sai nunca jogava para perder.

E, segundo as palavras do próprio, se eles haviam criado aquele inconveniente, era obrigação de ambos lidar com ele do jeito mais perspicaz e contido que pudessem. E Itachi, a princípio, ainda em choque, concordou, pois ouvir as palavras 'perspicaz' e 'contido' exerciam sob si uma forte atração; e ouvi-las numa mesma frase era o bastante para convencê-lo. Ademais, perdido como estava, que alternativa tinha o mais velho a não ser se deixar guiar por seu companheiro naquele desastre? Pelo que podia observar, Sai provavelmente já se envolvera em muitos mal-entendidos, tão constrangedores quanto aquele que estavam vivendo. E no final das contas, não estava sendo tão ruim assim.

Bem, no começo foi complicado esclarecer ao pai – enquanto Itachi falava hesitante e lentamente, observava de soslaio o patriarca dos Uchiha perder todo o sangue das faces para logo depois ruborizar tanto que parecia que seu rosto ia explodir. Mas não era de vergonha, não, nem de pudor, também não – era de ódio, de fúria e ira desmedidas contra o filho prodígio. Fugaku teve que se controlar, invocando a compaixão e a temperança de todos os seus ancestrais, para conter seu ímpeto de esganar o seu primogênito ali mesmo, naquela sala. Porém, ainda que se tivesse controlado, o pai não deixaria Itachi sair impune. Aquele insolente pagaria por tamanha ousadia com o próprio sangue. Ou quase isso.

Mikoto, sua mãe, pobrezinha, saiu correndo escada acima tão logo soube das boas novas, e trancou-se em seu quarto, recusando-se a sair por três dias e quatro noites. E quando enfim ela se rendeu, não suportando mais a fome e o isolamento, ostentava ares de zumbi e seus olhos estavam tão absurdamente túmidos que era fácil supor que ela havia só chorado durante todo aquele tempo. Itachi fazia vigília à porta da mãe, o coração pesaroso e a consciência contrita, apesar de não deixar transparecer nada. Como a mãe, não aceitara comida naqueles dias, mas ao vê-la novamente, fraca e com aspecto doentio e cansado, mas sã e salva, a abraçou como nunca antes. E, é claro, tudo por causa de Sai, o maldito.

Já com Sasuke, seu irmão caçula, transcorreu tudo às mil maravilhas. Apesar da sisudez do mais novo, característica típica dos homens da família, ele havia se mostrado estranhamente satisfeito e aliviado, lançando um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao seu _otouto_. E Itachi, exausto demais da peleja entre família, identificou a reação de Sasuke como – finalmente! – uma reação de empatia em meio a tanta rejeição. E, emocionado, agradeceu a Deus por ter um irmão tão compreensivo e adorável.

Dois meses já haviam se passado desde o início daquela confusão e era de se esperar que os ânimos de seu pai já tivessem se acalmado e a decepção de sua mãe já tivesse se abrandado. Naturalmente, não fora bombardeado com a mesma saraivada de impropérios a cada vez que tentava se comunicar com o pai, nem era recebido com as mesmas lágrimas desesperadas de sua mãe sempre que esta o via, portanto, sim, a tempestade havia cessado. Pelo menos por agora, pensava Itachi, pessimista.

E, para o bem ou para o mal, ele sentia que Sai sempre estaria lá para ajudá-lo, não importando o que acontecesse, em sua família ou além dos limites dela, Sai estaria perto, para apoiá-lo e ergue-lo de qualquer queda. Realmente, Itachi não tinha noção se isso era bom ou ruim. _Inferno_! Odiava aquela sensação de perder as rédeas da própria vida. E, pior, era Sai, a escória mais desprezível sobre a terra, quem estava no comando agora. E sabe lá Deus por quanto tempo estaria.

Certo, tudo bem. Era tudo culpa sua! Droga, droga, droga! Onde diabos estava com a cabeça quando... argh... ainda não era capaz de processar, de recapitular, de lembrar-se daquela noite funesta, tenebrosa, aquela noite amaldiçoada por todos os demônios, onde toda a desonra imaginável o havia alcançado... Blasfêmia, maldição! Profanação, heresia, sodomia, naquela noite ele ganhara seu passaporte para o inferno e, com toda a certeza do mundo, ele não estava condenado sozinho, porque, jurara a si mesmo, não interessava o que tinha de fazer, ele ia arruinar, destruir, aniquilar... ELE O MATARIA! MATARIAAAAAAA! ELE MATARIA SAI, AQUELE FILHO DE UMA –

Porque, analisando melhor, não era culpa de Itachi. Não, ele estava isento. Ele fora ludibriado, seduzido, praticamente _forçado_... Se alguém ali era o responsável, esse alguém definitivamente era Sai.

**_

* * *

Continua..._**

* * *

**N.A.:** Ae, galere, falem oi pra minha ItaSai tão sonhada *-* Seguinte, ela vai ser capitulada, como já deu pra perceber hm. E eu já to quase terminando o primeiro capítulo, então é só vocês comentarem rápido e lindamente que eu posto o quanto antes! Enquanto isso, eu vou responder os comentários de Ohayo! ;; Desculpas a quem leu e comentou, eu não pude responder antes por estar sem pc e estudando feito uma jumenta pro vestibular heh

Espero que vocês gostem dessa nova fic ririr

xoxo


End file.
